grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Woman in Black
|season = 1 |number = 22 |epnumber = 22 |prodcode = 122 |image = 122 Woman in Black.jpg |airdate = May 18, 2012 |viewers = 5.10 million |writer = David Greenwalt & Jim Kouf |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = Doppelarmbrust |literary = Briar Rose |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the twenty-second episode of Season 1 of Grimm, the twenty-second episode overall, and the Season 1 finale of Grimm. It first aired on May 18, 2012 on NBC. Synopsis Hank Griffin wakes up in the middle of the night, haunted by nightmares of encountering the creature in the woods. The next day, Nick meets Monroe for coffee and worries that despite his stoic exterior, Hank is bothered by his encounter in the woods. Monroe has seen that kind of reaction and warns that most people can't process the knowledge. Nick warns him that Hank also got a good look at Brinkerhoff as he transformed back to human form, and Monroe suggests that Hank might be able to handle it better because he's a cop. As they leave the shop, private investigator Nathaniel Adams takes surveillance photos of them. He then returns to his hotel room, adds the photos to his collection, and calls Akira Kimura his employer, to tell him that he's found Marquesa , one of the three thieves who came to Portland looking for the three gold coins. At the station, Nick receives an Interpol file on Kimura, and is studying it when a tired-looking Hank comes in. Nick tells his partner that Kimura beat a coin dealer in Hamburg, the same dealer that sold the three coins to Sam Bertram in Portland. Kimura has a tattoo of a Viking sigil rumored to give the wearer invincibility, and the file notes that Kimura was last seen in Lisbon fourteen years ago. Nick tells Hank that he is not only involved with the killers from but is also a suspect in his own parent's murder. Akira Kimura shows up at Adams' office looking into what happened to his former associates. Adams says that the police found 3 gold coins within the stomach of a victim, but that these were gone when the body arrived at the morgue. He shows him pictures of Nick, Hank, Monroe and Renard, but seems pretty sure that Renard has the coins. He asks to be cut into the deal. Instead Kimura murders him and takes the evidence. Later a mysterious woman in black is seen spying on him from the shadows. She isn't surprised to see him dead, and figures he found something that wasn't good for him. Adalind Schade is at a new apartment, mixing a potion. She then feeds it to a stray cat she's captured, using a saucer of milk. Adalind shows up at Juliette Silverton's veterinary clinic with her pet Siamese cat, whom she says has been acting sluggishly and seems sick. She mentions that she and Hank have broken up and that Nick does not seem to like her, and asks Juliette not to mention this to him. Juliette says the cat seems okay but that she would rather keep it overnight to be sure. During the examination the cat scratches her hand. We can see that it is no ordinary cat as its eyes are entirely black and its tongue is fluorescent yellow. The partners are called to the hotel to investigate Adams' murder, and Wu gives them the background on Adams that they have. Someone ripped out his thorate and Nick confirms that someone else entered the room and rolled the body after Adams' died. They find the rental keys for Adams' car and confirm that he had cameras in his trunk. Nick and Hank go back to the station and download the photos from Adams' cameras. They're surprsied to discover that Adams was watching them and Renard, and Nick calls the captain to warn him while Hank organizes security details for his house as well as NIck's and Renard's. Kimura attacks Captain Renard in his home after ransacking it and murdering his housekeeper. He knocks Renard unconscious, and then interrogates him at knife point. He does not seem to believe Renard when he tells him they lost the coins. The interrogation is interrupted when Sergeant Wu and a couple of other officers arrive at the door, supposedly because Hank asked them to check on the Captain. Kimura escapes, but Hank and Nick easily identify him from Renard's description. They track him to a hotel room, where a man at the desk says that Kimura checked in that morning, paying cash for 3 days. They break into the room but find the woman in black instead of Kimura. After a brief fight (in which she displays impressive strength, and agility, and kicks Sergeant Wu off a balcony onto his patrol car), she escapes. Nick talks to Monroe, telling him that Kimura has pictures of both of them and that he may need help bringing him down. He wants to catch this dangerous killer himself rather than kill or arrest him, so that he can interrogate him "Grimm-style". Monroe helps him look through books and prepare an arrow containing a sedative strong enough to incapacitate the Schakal. Nick goes home and sees Juliette, who says she is not in the mood to cook and has made reservations for dinner. (Actually a set of reservations in each of their names, so they could choose to be late if they like.) Nick notices the bandage on her hand and asks how it happened. When she admits that she was scratched by a cat owned by Adalind. Nick freaks out and insists that she go to the hospital. They get into an argument and Juliette insists that Nick explain what his problem with Adalind is. He says she is a witch, which Juliette clearly does not buy. Nick finally decides to tell her the whole truth, and takes her to the trailer in order to do so. She does not believe his stories and walks out of the trailer as Nick excitedly, explains who and what he is and what he does. He catches up to her outside in the rain where she says he needs to talk to someone about this, but not her. Before going home Nick asks that she come with him to one more place so that his story can be confirmed. They stop by Monroe's home. Monroe is taken by surprise and initially does not want to confirm anything. When he sees the scratch and hears that it was Adalind's cat he agrees to cooperate. He tells Julliette to prepare herself, turns around, and changes. While he is facing the other way, Juliette faints before she sees him transform. They rush her to the hospital. The doctors are not sure what is wrong. They say that cat scratches are not usually dangerous and the problem could be an unrelated infection, but that it is best to test the cat. Nick leaves and gets the cat with Monroe from Juliette's veterinarian office, but takes it to Rosalee Calvert's Spice Shop instead of the hospital. She says they will try to figure out what is wrong by testing the cat but may need to test Juliette in order to be of any use. At the hospital Juliette suddenly awakes with her eyes having turned black like the cat that had scratched her. Nick stops by Adalind's home to find her gone and everything missing, except for the bowl of half-drank milk she gave her cat. Nick returns home and finds Kimura. He fails to shoot him with the crossbow and the two engage in hand to hand fighting. Nick manages to subdue him, fueled by his anger over the murder of his parents, but the mysterious woman in black shows up. She dodges his attacks and kicks him away then knocks Kimura out with a drug. Nick points his gun at her but she calls him Nicky and he is shocked to recognize her as his "dead" mother. Press Release SEASON FINALE -- THE SEARCH FOR THE MYSTERIOUS GOLD COINS INTENSIFIES AS THE BODY COUNT IN PORTLAND RISES – MARY ELIZABETH MASTRANTONIO AND BREE TURNER GUEST STAR – As Nick (David Giuntoli) delves deeper into his life as a Grimm, a trail of grotesque murders reignites the search for the elusive gold coins. The arrival of a mysterious woman in black (guest star Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio) begins to get in the way of Nick and Hank’s (Russell Hornsby) investigation as extra precautions have to be taken to ensure their safety. Meanwhile, Nick’s ability to keep his true nature secret from Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) comes to a tipping point. Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Schakal *Fuchsbau Images Kimura threatens Renard.png|Kimura with a knife to Renard's throat 122-Hank guns.png|Hank with guns at his house 122-Juliette-black eyes.png|Juliette in the hospital with black eyes Kelly burkhardt1.jpg|Kelly Burkhardt (a.k.a. The Woman in Black). Akira kimura3.jpg|Akria Kimura threatens Renard. Adalind schade 1.jpg|Adalind with her cat Majique. Videos Promo Video Production Notes *Bree Turner (Rosalee Calvert) was credited as a "special guest star.' *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio (Kelly Burkhardt) was credited last and separately at the end of the episode. *Flashbacks (not including regulars) ** Kate Burton (Marie Kessler) and Danny Hernandez (Hulda). ** Eric Edelstein (Oleg Stark). ** Titus Welliver (Farley Kolt). ** Danielle Panabaker (Ariel Eberhart). ** Roger Bart (Konstantin Brinkerhoff). Continuity * Kelly Burkhardt is revealed to be living. Trivia *Nathaniel Adams's hotel room number was 122, the episode number. *This episode didn't feature any new Wesen. Category:Season Finales